bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Alfred, Hunter of Vilebloods
Alfred, Hunter of Vilebloods is a character and Co-Operator in Bloodborne. Description Alfred is a member of the Executioners. He wears the Executioner Garb. The Executioners are a partition of the Healing Church with the goal of completely stamping out the Cainhurst Vilebloods. Alfred can be a possible ally to aid the Hunter during battle. He uses a Kirkhammer and Ludwig's Rifle in battle. Locations *Cathedral Ward: *#Praying at an altar behind the church that leads to Old Yharnam. *#Near the stone table right before the gate that leads to the Forbidden Woods. *Vileblood Queen's Chamber after presenting him with the Unopened Summons. Summon Locations *Can be summoned for the Cleric Beast. His summon sign is by the Gilbert's House down the stairs shortcut from Central Yharnam lamp. *Can be summoned for the Blood-starved Beast. Found in the courtyard right before the boss battle. His summon sign will be on the bottom of the stairs as you enter the courtyard. Questline #Find Alfred behind the church that leads to Old Yharnam in the Cathedral Ward and agree to join in co-operation: #*Alfred will gift players with three Fire Papers and the Pray gesture. #*This also allows players to summon him to fight against the Blood-starved Beast and Cleric Beast. #Progress through the game until the Forbidden Woods are unlocked. #Find the cave that leads from the Forbidden Woods to Iosefka's Clinic, to acquire the Cainhurst Summons: #*To find the cave, simply progress through the Forbidden Woods until there are dog cages near a small village, the path to the left of the dog cages will take players to the cave. #*The Cainhurst Summons are at the right-most room of the Clinic hall. #Travel to Forsaken Cainhurst Castle: #*Go to Hemwick Charnel Lane and find the "obelisk monument" near the Witch's Abode, upon reaching it, it will trigger a cutscene and warp players to their destination. #Progress through Cainhurst Castle and defeat Martyr Logarius. #Access the Vileblood Queen's Chamber and acquire the Unopened Summons: #*Pick up and wear the Crown of Illusions after the fight with Logarius, found near the entrance to the boss arena, then walk to the wall on the opposite side. #*The Unopened Summons are on the right of the throne, on a small desk. #Go to Cathedral Ward, near the path that leads to the Forbidden Woods, and give Alfred the Unopened Summons: #*Alfred will gift players with the Wheel Hunter Badge and teach the "Church Bow" gesture. #Travel back to Vileblood Queen's Chamber and speak with Alfred: #*Players will acquire the "Roar" gesture. #Players can now choose to kill Alfred, or leave Alfred at peace. Regardless, the Radiance rune is acquired either way: #*Killing him will cause him to drop the rune. #*Leaving Alfred will cause him to go back to the altar, where players first found him, and he will die. The rune can be acquired by interacting with his corpse. Killing Alfred Alfred will drop the Wheel Hunter Badge if killed before giving him the Unopened Summons. He will drop the Radiance Caryll Rune if he is killed at Forsaken Cainhurst Castle. Otherwise, killing him at his first location, at the church leading to Old Yharnam, causes him to drop three Fire Papers. Dialogue |} Unused Dialogue |} Notes *Alfred initially wears the Executioner Set, without the Gold Ardeo, and wields a Kirkhammer while in Cathedral Ward. However, he begins to wear the Gold Ardeo and carries a Logarius' Wheel with Ludwig's Rifle when he is found at Forsaken Cainhurst Castle. Trivia *Alfred is voiced by Daniel Flynn, who also voiced Solaire of Astora from Dark Souls. *He maniacally laughed after having brutally slaughtered Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods, which revealed his true nature. *Alfred takes his own life, for reasons unknown. We can assume that after having completed his mission of discovering the fate of Logarius in hopes that he "may be properly martyred", and killing Annalise, he simply decides to pass on. *The pupils of Alfred's eyes have begun to collapse, which, according to the description of the Eye of a Blood-drunk Hunter, 'indicates the onset of the scourge of beasts'. * Gallery Alfred Concept Art Bloodborne.png|Alfred's concept art bloodborne_2015080802vdsk4.jpg image-bloodborne-c21.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151011193615.jpg image-bloodborne-c21c.jpg alfredeyes.png Bloodborne™ The Old Hunters Edition_20160125211639d.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-70c.gif Alfred №5.png IMG_0576.JPG Alfred №6.png Alfred №7.png Category:Characters Category:Co-Operators Category:Hostile Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters